Orianna/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "Dance with me, my pet. Dance with me into oblivion." - There once was a Piltovan man named Corin Reveck who had a daughter named Orianna, whom he loved more than anything else in the world. Orianna had incredible talent for dancing, her every movement was mesmerizing. Yet she was also incredibly sheltered and much too trusting, her wide-eyed naiveté ultimately leading to her tragic early demise. Orianna's death shattered Corin, driving him into deep depression and an obsession with techmaturgy. He could not stand the void his daughter's death left in his life, so he decided to build a replacement. What was created is the clockwork girl that Corin named after his daughter. He also created to act as her pet and protector. This symbiotic creation uses a different type of techmaturgy, relying more heavily on electricity than clockwork. Orianna tries in earnest to fit in with those around her. However, no matter how hard she tries, Orianna can never be human and there is always something unnerving and alien about her. Though she attempts social interaction, there are few who can get past her exotic nature. To many, it's as if there's nothing inside, that Orianna is just a soulless clockwork shell - a dangerous and deadly one at that. However, all along she remains the perfect daughter in her father's eyes. |-|1st= "Dance with me, my pet. Dance with me into oblivion." There once was a Piltovan man named Corin Reveck who had a daughter named Orianna, whom he loved more than anything else in the world. Though Orianna had incredible talent for dancing, she was deeply fascinated by the champions of the League of Legends. This fascination compelled her to begin training to become such a champion. It is unfortunate that her sheltered, wide-eyed naiveté led her to take unnecessary and dangerous chances which ultimately led to her tragic demise. Orianna's death shattered Corin, driving him into deep depression and an obsession with techmaturgy. He could not stand the void his daughter's death left in his life, so he decided to build a replacement - one that would complete Orianna's dream of joining the League. What was created is the clockwork killing machine that Corin named after his daughter. Knowing that she was destined to be a champion and seeing the way the times were changing, he created as her pet and protector. This nearly symbiotic creation uses a different type of techmaturgy, relying more heavily on electricity than clockwork. Orianna and The Ball now fight as champions in the League of Legends, using her sometimes misguided morality as a compass. She tries in earnest to fit in with those around her. However, no matter how hard she tries, Orianna can never be human and there is always something unnerving and alien about her. Though she attempts social interaction with other champions in the League of Legends, there are few who can get past her exotic nature. To many, it's as if there's nothing inside, that Orianna is just a soulless clockwork shell - a dangerous and deadly one at that. However, all along she remains the perfect daughter in her father's eyes. |-|League Judgement= ;Candidate * ;Date * 31 May, 21 CLE ;Observation The workshop is a disaster. Parts lay haphazardly among the fabrication equipment. Mystical substances and materials are strewn everywhere. Plates of half-eaten food grow mold in the corners. If there were mirrors, Corin would probably be frightened by his own reflection. Disheveled, wild-eyed, and manic, he puts what appear to be the finishing touches on his creation. It is beautiful and intricate, a facsimile of a girl in elegant clockwork. All that remains is to give it life. However, the enchantment of an Infinity Gear is purely theoretical. Corin is the first to come this close to making it a reality. He gently removes the Gear from the catalyst fluid. It pulses with energy. He smiles a too-wide smile as he places it inside of his creation. The reaction is immediate. The gears inside the clockwork girl begin to turn, slowly at first. His creation begins to jerk, as life floods to every end of every limb. It is like watching a death spasm in reverse. Corin clutches a picture of a pretty young girl to his chest as he watches, tears in his eyes. ;Reflection The clockwork girl was not the first created being to have entered the halls of the Institute of War. had done so years before. However, there was something noble about Blitzcrank, something alive in the way he moved and expressed himself. This thing seemed dead inside. It seemed like an automaton, trying to act like as if it was alive. The effect was unsettling. Senior Summoner Montrose appraised the thing that had introduced itself as Orianna. She reached behind her back, unnaturally flexible, and wound the giant key in her back. It's not that she didn't have facial expressions - they were just wrong. There was something in everything she did that was just a little bit off, off enough to be just this side of completely alien. Then there was . One might assume that it was her pet, but the relationship was deeper than that. It was as if the two were symbiotically linked. The Ball was just that - a floating ball, equal parts clockwork and some kind of electrical techmaturgy. From time to time, a strange eye on a stalk would emerge from within the sphere, examining the surroundings. "I wish to be a champion. It will be fun", said Orianna, in a voice that was some approximation of human. Summoner Carin looked at Senior Summoner Montrose. "Is this even going to work?" Orianna's body turned, while her head stayed riveted on them. "Of course it will work. I will be a good champion." Montrose responded. "Orianna, in order to admit you into the League of Legends, we must explore your mind. We are wondering if you have the kind of mind we can explore." Back in the right orientation, the clockwork girl's skirt began to tick. "My father says yes. I have a mind. Do so. If The Ball is okay with it." The Ball chimes and clicks, but makes no hostile move. There was a rush of what felt like wind, and then darkness, and then light. There was a young girl dressed like a ballerina. She danced in front of an audience. She was quite gifted. However, this memory was muted, disconnected emotionally. Colors blur. The Institute of War comes back into focus. "Orianna, are those your memories?" asked Senior Summoner Montrose. The clockwork girl laughed. It wasn't playful. It was cold and mechanical. "Those are Orianna's memories. I am Orianna. My father says so." The younger summoner looked to Montrose for his cue. His composure unshaken, he nodded his head. "Then we'll try again." Shadows, lights, colors. Someone had constructed what appeared to be a lane from Summoner's Rift. The young girl was much older now, and quite agile. She seemed to be training as a champion. There was a tower and it appeared to be fully armed. The one-eyed trainer coaxed her on with a gruff voice. "Come on, Orianna. Time to learn how to tower dive. I've goosed the power down, but it'll hurt if you get hit." The girl smiled naïvely. She readied herself, the picture of agility and poise. She began the run as the tower fired bolts at her. It was immediately clear that something was wrong. The blasts from the tower did not seem benign, as they chewed up the ground around her. Her natural grace kept her one step ahead, for the moment, as they began to come more and more frequently. The trainer mashed his controls, trying desperately to turn it off, yelling at her the whole time. However, Orianna was too engrossed in her exercise to notice. The first blast took her off her feet, knocking her into the ground. Winded, she attempted to get up. The second blast wasn't far behind. She tried weakly to get up, blood trickling from the corners of her mouth. After the third, she didn't get up. Colors blur. The Institute of War came back into focus. "Yes, I died", offered Orianna. Carin, ever the one for formality, replied. "We have entered your mind, Orianna. How did this make you feel?" The clockwork girl giggled in an inhuman way. "It was fun. I like memories. Don't you?" Senior Summoner Montrose cleared his throat. "Why do you want to be a part of the League of Legends?" "Because it is what I have always wanted. Because my father designed me to do so. Because The Ball is impatient to play on the Fields of Justice." As if in answer, she turned to pet The Ball, which began to crackle with energy. Montrose continued. "And you understand the conditions of such admission?" "Yes", replied Orianna. "I will play by the rules of your Institute. I will be a good girl." The Ball whirred and clicked. Orianna added, "And The Ball will, too. Be a good ball, that is." Clearly uneasy by the experience, Summoner Carin remained silent. Senior Summoner Montrose, however unsettled himself, maintained his air of authority. "Then you shall be a Champion, clockwork girl. The arrangements will be made." Orianna made a sound that was supposed to be a girl's squeal of glee and hugged The Ball. While it might have been touching, it was unfortunately only horrifying. Previous Splash Art North America= Orianna OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Orianna |-|China= Orianna OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Orianna Patch History and ** Is no longer missing SFX during her taunt animations. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 530 from . ** Health growth increased to 91 from 79. ;V7.19 * ** Missile speed increased to 1400 from 1200. * ** If buffered, will fire at the destination when the ball has stopped moving. * ** If buffered, will fire at the destination when the ball has stopped moving. ;V7.18 * ** The gems on her ball no longer disappear when moving the camera away and back on lower graphics settings. ;V7.16 August 11th Hotfix * ** Command Dissonance and cast rules while The Ball is traveling now function exactly as they did prior to V7.16. ;V7.16 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** While The Ball is moving from , queued-up Command Dissonance casts will fire at Q's target location once The Ball is 75 units away from Q's target location, reduced from 275 units away. ** The ability will not fire at a wildly misleading distance away from The Ball. * ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ;V7.15 * ** Recall poros have been dusted off and now use updated textures. ;V7.14 * ** Restored custom audio effects for her basic abilities. * ** Model textures no longer change slightly depending on whether she's currently holding The Ball or not. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.6 * ** If an ally dies while holding the Ball, it now drops in place rather than returning to Orianna. ;V7.5 * ** Fixed a bug where poros wouldn't have shadows during her recall animation. ;V6.23 * ** When cast during the travel time of , Command Dissonance now waits to fire until the ball reaches its destination. ;V6.17 * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from ;V6.16 * ** The Ball visually disappearing if target ally it is attached to dies (but reappearing after Orianna uses an ability) ;V6.6 * ** Mana cost reduced to from 50 at all ranks ** Lower AP ratio when The Ball travels very short distances ;V6.1 * ** Passive bonus resistances not interacting with ;V5.11 * ** Global cooldown upon Ball returning to Orianna increased to seconds from ;V4.17 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Gothic, Sewn Chaos, and Bladecraft ;V4.16 * General ** New Classic artwork ;V4.14 * Stats ** Attack damage reduced to 38 from 44 ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 12 from 8 ;V3.9 * ** Has a leash range indicator visible to Orianna when The Ball is attached to an allied champion ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 300 ;V1.0.0.143 * Stats ** Attack range changed to 525 at all times * ** AP ratio increased to from * ** Stuns enemies during their movement abilities ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Global cooldown reduced to seconds from * ** Base damage increased to from ** Stacks reduced to 2 from 3 ** Per-stack bonus damage increased to 20% from 15 ** AP ratio reduced to from * ** Projectile speed reduced to 1200 from 1275 ** Base damage reduced to from ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Cooldown changed to seconds from ** Interaction with and updated to be more responsive * ** AP ratio increased to from * ** Cast range increased by 100 ** Ball leash range is increased by 100 when attached to an allied champion ** Interaction with and updated to be more responsive * ** Cast time increased to seconds from ** Stun duration being longer than displacement's ** Goes on a brief cooldown if The Ball forcibly leashes back to Orianna when she casts ;V1.0.0.138 * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from ;V1.0.0.136 * General ** Abilities targeting display updated ;V1.0.0.129 * Stats ** Mana regen increased to 7 from ** Mana regen growth increased to from * ** Cast range increased to 825 from 800 ;V1.0.0.127 * Stats ** Attack range increased to 525 from 500 ;V1.0.0.125 * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 500 from 550 * ** Mana cost increased to from ** Range reduced to 800 from 900 ;V1.0.0.124 * ** Damage changed to from * ** Shield AP ratio reduced to from * ** Dealing extra damage at Ranks 2 and 3 ;V1.0.0.122 * ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Movement speed modifier reduced to % from ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Tooltip display error ** Stacking damage being lower than intended * ** Shield particle not displaying ** Interaction with clones and other movement-related effects ;V1.0.0.119 * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Orianna